A SIMPLE KNOT OF HAPPINESS
by kRieZt
Summary: "Kau tidak sendirian. Kau punya aku, karena aku memilikimu..." jean/marco story. slight hurt/comfort. boy's love. ooc, typo. don't like, don't read!


**A SIMPLE KNOT OF HAPPINESS**

Cast : Jean Kirschtein, Marco Bott

Genre : Romance, Hurt/comfort

Rating : K+

Disclaimer : all characters belong to Isayama-sensei.

Warning : boy's love, kissing scene, ide geje dan ngawur. OOC, typo. Don't like, don't read!

* * *

Suara tangisan lirih itu terdengar jelas oleh Jean Kirschtein di suatu malam…

Dia mencoba untuk mengabaikan apa yang dia dengar. Mungkin itu suara orang lain yang tengah mengigau dalam tidurnya. Tetapi suara itu semakin jelas terdengar dan berasal dari tempat tidur di bawahnya. Dia mengucak kedua matanya dan mencoba bangun. Dia mencondongkan tubuhnya ke bawah dan mendapati Marco Bott sedang mengigau dalam tidurnya.

"Hey Marco…" kata Jean sambil beringsut turun dari tempat tidurnya.

Yang didengar oleh Jean bukan kata-kata meracau dari Marco, melainkan isak tangis tertahan. Satu tangan Marco mencengkeram bantal. Posisi tidurnya miring menghadap keluar. Isak tangis Marco terdengar lirih, meski tidak ada air mata yang keluar dari matanya.

"Ayah…ibu…uuurgh…aku…" isak Marco dalam tidurnya.

Jean menghela nafas mendengar kata-kata itu. Mungkin Marco merindukan ayah dan ibunya di rumah. Mungkin dia mengigau karena dia kelelahan. Segala macam pendidikan dan pelatihan di Akademi Militer sangat melelahkannya. "Marco…" bisik Jean ketika dia berlutut di dekat tempat tidur Marco dan menggenggam tangan laki-laki berambut hitam itu dengan erat.

"Ngh…tidak…tidak…" Marco mencoba melawan, dan Jean pun langsung berbisik lembut di telinganya untuk menenangkannya. "Ini aku, Marco," katanya. "Ssshh…tidurlah. Aku di sini…"

Tangan Marco menggenggam tangan Jean kembali. Genggamannya begitu erat, Marco berusaha melawan ketakutannya. Jean duduk bersimpuh sambil menggenggam tangan Marco. Di perhatikan wajah berbintik laki-laki yang sedang berjuang untuk kembali tidur.

"Marco…" bisik Jean sekali lagi.

"Hmm…Jean…" balas Marco di luar alam sadarnya. Dia seakan mendengar suara Jean memanggil namanya.

Tidak ingin terjadi apa-apa dengan Marco, Jean memutuskan untuk tetap berada di posisinya sekarang sampai Marco benar-benar bisa tidur dengan lelap. Apa pun yang dilihat Marco dalam tidurnya, pasti telah membuatnya tidak tenang malam ini. Jean bertekad untuk tidak meninggalkan Marco. Kalau perlu, dia akan terjaga sepanjang malam menemani Marco melawan ketakutannya.

-000-

"Baiklah, sekian materi untuk kelas hari ini. Tugas esai harap dikumpulkan minggu depan. Selamat sore."

Seorang prajurit senior telah mengakhiri kelas Pengetahuan Umum sore itu. Para prajurit baru membubarkan diri dan keluar dari kelas. Beberapa dari mereka ada yang kembali ke asrama, sementara yang lain pergi ke ruang makan untuk mencari makanan ringan. Jean merapikan buku-bukunya dan berniat untuk pergi ke ruang loker karena dia ingat harus memeriksa 3D Maneuver Gear miliknya yang tempo hari mengalami masalah saat dipakai berlatih. Kemudian pandangannya tertuju kepada Marco yang sedang duduk termenung di kursinya.

"Marco," panggil Jean sambil mendekati Marco. Laki-laki bermata cokelat gelap itu langsung menoleh kepada Jean dan dia memaksakan diri untuk tersenyum.

"I-iya, Jean. Hmm…kita ke ruang makan-"

"Aku memperhatikan kau banyak melamun hari ini. Untung para mentor hari ini tidak ada yang menyuruhmu melakukan sesuatu," potong Jean sebelum Marco menyelesaikan kata-katanya.

"Aku baik-baik saja…" jawab Marco berbohong.

"Kau tidak terlihat baik-baik saja di mataku, Marco," Jean menegaskan. Marco menggeleng dan mencoba menghindari tatapan mata Jean. "Ikut aku sekarang."

"Aku harus mengembalikan catatan ini kepada Armin," kata Marco yang berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Itu bisa nanti. Sekarang ikut aku."

"Tapi-"

"Aku tidak mau dengar alasan apa pun lagi," Jean tiba-tiba menarik tangan Marco dan mengajaknya keluar dari kelas.

Genggaman tangan Jean begitu erat di tangan Marco. Sedikit saja dia mencoba memberontak, laki-laki berambut cokelat itu menolak melepaskan tangannya. Keluar dari kelas, melewati koridor dan jalan yang penuh orang, mereka tetap bergandengan tangan. Marco tidak mengerti apa yang membuat Jean bertingkah seperti ini padanya. Orang lain memperhatikan mereka, tetapi Jean terkesan tidak peduli. "Kita mau ke mana, Jean?" tanya Marco ragu-ragu.

Laki-laki bermata cokelat keemasan itu tidak menjawab. Sambil terus menggandeng tangan Marco, langkahnya pun kemudian tertuju pada sebuah padang rumput hijau yang cukup luas di belakang gedung Akademi Militer. Hanya ada 3 pohon besar di padang rumput itu. Karena hari sudah sore, tidak banyak orang yang berkunjung ke sana untuk melepas lelah atau menikmati makanan ringan yang mereka bawa dari ruang makan.

"Aku tidak pernah ke sini sebelumnya," ujar Marco sambil melihat berkeliling pemandangan menyejukkan ini. "Bagaimana kau bisa tahu tempat ini, Jean?"

"Aku sering ke sini," jelas Jean sambil menghentikan langkahnya di tengah padang rumput. Dia kemudian duduk bersila di tanah, "Duduklah, Marco."

"Ke-kenapa…"

"Kalau kau berdiri, bagaimana aku bisa berbicara denganmu, bodoh? Sudah sini duduk!" Jean menarik tangan Marco dan menyuruhnya duduk di sampingnya.

"Aku tidak mengerti mengapa kau bertingkah seperti ini, Jean," kata Marco sedikit takut.

Mereka diliputi keheningan sementara waktu. Hembusan angin lembut dan udara sejuk di padang rumput ini begitu menenangkan. Ketegangan yang mereka rasakan berangsur luruh seketika. Jean meletakkan tangannya di atas punggung tangan Marco. Laki-laki berambut hitam itu sontak menoleh padanya dan memperhatikan raut wajah Jean yang begitu tenang.

"Marco," kata Jean memecah keheningan. "Ceritakan padaku tentang mimpi yang kau lihat kemarin malam."

"Apa?" Marco balik bertanya.

"Kau mungkin tidak sadar. Tetapi aku mendengarmu menangis malam itu."

"Benarkah, Jean? Apa aku sudah mengganggu tidur orang lain?"

"Bukan orang lain, tetapi aku. Malam itu aku mendengarmu mengigau sambil menangis dan menyebut nama orangtuamu."

"Oh…"

"Apa yang kau lihat, Marco? Ceritakan padaku…" kata Jean sambil membelai lembut punggung tangan Marco.

Pertanyaan Jean membuat Marco kembali mengingat mimpi yang dilihatnya malam kemarin. Dia sudah lebih tenang tadi, sekarang mendadak diliputi kesedihan. Dia menarik kedua lututnya dan mendekapnya di depan dada. Satu tangan mendekap kedua lututnya, satu tangannya lagi menggenggam tangan Jean.

"Aku rindu keluargaku, Jean," jawab Marco. Suaranya terdengar tertahan di tenggorokannya.

"Kapan terakhir kau mengirim surat kepada mereka?" tanya Jean.

"Kira-kira seminggu yang lalu aku mengirim surat kepada mereka. Aku senang mereka membalasnya. Setiap surat yang aku terima selalu berisi kabar baik. Aku senang mereka baik-baik saja."

"Bukankah itu bagus, Marco? Lalu mengapa kau menangis saat kau memimpikan mereka?"

Marco enggan menjawab, tetapi Jean memaksanya bercerita. Dia menghela nafas dan mencoba menjawabnya, "Aku hanya berpikir apakah aku bisa pulang suatu hari nanti…"

Jean menoleh, kedua alisnya terangkat sedikit, "Kenapa kau berpikir begitu?"

"Ketika kita masuk ke Akademi Militer, itu artinya kita telah mendedikasikan diri kita untuk umat manusia. Kita harus siap terpisah dari keluarga dalam waktu lama, atau untuk selamanya."

"Tsk! Kau bicara begitu seakan kau akan mati besok, Marco," Jean menimpali dengan kesal.

"Tetapi memang begitu kan?" tukas Marco. "Meski kita tergabung di Polisi Militer, kita belum tahu apakah nantinya kita punya kesempatan untuk kembali ke rumah masing-masing. Apalagi jika kita tergabung ke jajaran Pasukan Pengintai dan Pasukan Penjagaan. Mereka adalah orang-orang yang diturunkan langsung mengamankan kota dan melawan Titan."

"Jika kau tidak siap menerima kenyataan seperti itu, mengapa kau bergabung di sini?" pertanyaan Jean membuat Marco terdiam.

Semua orang yang masuk ke Akademi Militer ini pasti punya alasan tersendiri. Untuk apa masuk Polisi Militer? Untuk apa masuk Pasukan Pengintai? Untuk apa masuk Pasukan Penjagaan? Untuk apa kita memilih semua itu? Di dalam lubuk hati setiap prajurit, pasti ada harapan yang ingin mereka wujudkan. Entah itu harapan diri sendiri, maupun orang lain. Terkadang pemikiran macam ini menghantui mereka. Ada saja terbesit keinginan untuk kembali ke rumah, berkumpul dengan keluarga atau orang-orang yang mereka cintai.

Dan Marco memimpikan keluarganya, "Aku sayang keluargaku, Jean."

"Kalau kau sayang pada mereka, kau hanya perlu menunjukkan yang terbaik kepada mereka," kata Jean. Ibu jarinya membelai lembut buku-buku jari Marco. "Jika kau menyerah sekarang, itu sama saja dengan kau mengecewakan mereka."

"Aku tidak ingin mengecewakan mereka, Jean," kata Marco. Kepalanya terkulai lemah di kedua lututnya. "Aku hanya perlu melawan perasaan takut yang sering menghantuiku ketika sedang tidur. Untuk kau tahu, aku sudah sering bermimpi seperti ini."

"Mengapa kau tidak bercerita kepadaku?"

"Karena aku pikir kau akan menilaiku aneh. Kau akan bilang semua ini hanya perasaanku saja, hanya ilusi dan tidak mungkin menjadi kenyataan. Meski demikian, aku takut, Jean."

Marco tidak mengatakan apa pun setelahnya. Genggaman tangan Jean demikian erat, seakan telah memberikan energi untuk menguatkannya. Perasaan di hatinya begitu bergejolak, dia tidak tahu bagaimana harus mengungkapkannya. Jika dia terbawa perasaannya, dia bisa saja menangis seperti yang dilakukannya saat bermimpi malam kemarin.

"Kemarikan tangan kirimu, Marco," kata Jean kemudian mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan. Dia meraih tangan kiri Marco dan diletakkan di lututnya. Dia mencabut sehelai rumput hijau di dekatnya, kemudian dia membuat simpul melingkar di jari manis Marco. "Apa yang kau lakukan, Jean?" tanya Marco tidak mengerti dengan perbuatan Jean.

"Sudah diam dulu, Marco. Nanti kau merusak simpulnya," kata Jean sambil terus berkonsentrasi membuat simpul dengan rumput itu. Helai berwarna hijau itu dilingkarkan dua kali karena terlalu panjang. Simpul itu dimatikan di bagian bawah jari Marco sehingga yang di bagian atas terlihat rapi. Selesai disimpul, Marco mengangkat tangannya dan memperhatikan cincin rumput buatan Jean. Entah kenapa, dia senang.

"Aku tidak mengerti, Jean," kata Marco masih mengagumi hasil karya Jean. "Sejak kapan kau belajar membuat simpul cincin dengan rumput seperti ini?"

"Aku tidak belajar di mana pun kok," kata Jean kemudian meraih tangan Marco dan menyentuh lembut simpul cincin di jari manisnya. "Jangan kau pikir aku hanya iseng membuat ini untukmu, Marco."

"Lalu apa maksudmu, Jean?"

"Yang perlu kau tahu adalah kau tidak bisa membuat simpul begini sendirian. Kau perlu seseorang untuk membuatnya. Meski hanya mengandalkan bantuan satu tangan dan mulutmu, kau tidak bisa membuatnya dengan rapi. Apa aku benar, Marco?"

"Ya…kau benar…" kata Marco mencoba mencerna penjelasan Jean.

"Kau tidak sendirian menghadapi perasaan takut itu, Marco. Kau hanya perlu bilang kepadaku apa yang sedang kau rasakan. Aku memang kesannya tidak peduli dan terlalu santai menghadapi segala hal. Tetapi ini menyangkut dirimu, dan aku serius."

"Jean…"

"Anggap saja aku sedang mencoba membahagiakanmu. Mana bisa kau bahagia sendiri? Dan bagaimana pula aku berbahagia sendiri?"

"Memang tidak menyenangkan kita menikmati kebahagiaan itu sendiri, Jean," ujar Marco berseri-seri. "Aku mengerti, Jean. Aku sudah mengerti maksudmu sekarang."

"Baguslah kalau kau sudah mengerti. Kau itu tidak sendirian, Marco. Kau punya aku, karena aku memilikimu," Jean lalu mencium simpul cincin di tangan Marco dengan lembut. "Kau sudah sering berbuat banyak untuk menyemangatiku. Sekarang giliranku yang melakukannya…"

Reaksi Marco kemudian adalah memeluk Jean dengan erat. Segenap ketenangan dan kebahagiaan mulai mengalir dalam dirinya. Dia bersyukur bertemu dengan Jean di Akademi Militer. Apalagi mereka akan sama-sama masuk jajaran Polisi Militer. Impian begitu nyata di depan mata. Dia akan menyambut impian itu bersama Jean.

Ya, dia tidak sendirian…

"Ini sungguh manis sekali. Ah, rasanya tidak adil jika hanya aku yang memakainya, Jean," kata Marco sambil mencabut satu helai rumput di dekatnya. Dia meraih tangan kiri Jean dan mulai membuat simpul cincin sama dengan yang dibuatkan olehnya. Dengan hati-hati dia mengikat dan merapikan simpulnya.

"Marco…" ujar Jean sambil memandangi hasil karya Marco di jari manis tangan kirinya.

"Kau juga tidak bisa membuat itu sendirian, bodoh. Hihihi…" tawa Marco.

"Ya, kau benar. Marco…" tanpa rencana apa pun, Jean mendorong pelan tubuh Marco sehingga dia berbaring di tanah. Marco menatap Jean penuh pertanyaan, tetapi dia sudah tahu apa yang akan dilakukannya. Jean mencondongkan tubuhnya dan mencium Marco sesaat. "Terima kasih," katanya.

"Seharusnya aku yang bilang begitu," jawab Marco sambil memegang satu sisi wajah Jean.

"Maukah kau melakukan sesuatu untukku, Marco?"

"Apa, Jean?"

"Jika kau bermimpi buruk lagi, panggil saja namaku. Selirih apa pun suaramu, aku pasti akan mendengarnya. Dengan begitu, aku akan membantumu keluar dari mimpi itu. Ketika kau membuka matamu, kau akan melihatku."

"Bukankah kau paling tidak suka jika ada yang mengganggu tidurmu, Jean?"

"Aku justru akan lebih terganggu jika kau terus-terusan menangis dalam tidurmu, sayang…" jari telunjuk Jean bermain di garis dagu Marco.

"Jean…"

Sekali lagi Jean mencium Marco, "Aku mencintaimu."

Dan Marco hanya tertawa mendengar kata-kata itu dari Jean. Sudah berapa kali laki-laki ini menyatakan mencintainya? Marco tidak cukup berani menjawabnya, dia sebenarnya punya perasaan yang sama dengan Jean. Dan dia yakin, Jean mengetahuinya tanpa perlu dia mengatakannya.

"Kita ke ruang makan sekarang, Jean. Waktu makan sudah tiba," kata Marco sambil mendorong pelan Jean supaya dia bisa bangun.

Keduanya kemudian pergi meninggalkan padang rumput itu dan bergabung bersama yang lainnya di ruang makan. Matahari di ufuk barat sudah mulai tenggelam dan mengganti siang menjadi malam.

Semoga Marco bermimpi indah malam ini…

Dan juga Jean…

-the end-

* * *

A/N : astaga, ide apa pula ini saya bisa nulis beginian hahahaha~ yep, another jean/marco with some not-so-cute-and-fluffy idea. Saya cuma pengen sekaliiiii aja jean manggil marco itu 'sayang'. WALAU ITU GAK BANGET BUT PLEASE JUST LET ME ASKJGADGAJ~!

Maaf geje XD

Silakan yang mau review ato komen ^^a


End file.
